Damian T Seymore
by Venipa
Summary: AN AU and Kuroshitsuji Crossover, suck at summary, forwarned abit OCCness
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji just my OCs. **

**Warning: some occness in later chapters i believe so please bear with me.**

**Rated: im not sure what to rate it but i'll be on the safe side and make it Rated M**

Prologue: Damian T. Seymore

Its sad you know, how she died? Her face gone and body all neatly and precisely cut open like a science project with her entrails hanging out for display. Few onlookers knew this girl they found nailed up against the side of the alleyway's brick foundation. This is Manhatten you know? Alot of stuff happens here. the statements the NYPDs gathered indicated that this faceless Jane Doe was quite a gossiper and a busybody. They even mentioned how she was bragging about her new neighbor that had just recently moved in nextdoor and never came out during the day only at night. The neighborhood residents knew this, for most of them got curious one night. They told the police that he had a highly expensive foreign car and was always wearing an expensive suit. Apparently this was the fifth body they found.

Im rich, being what i am for three thousand years...you'll tend to save your money over the years. I was that neighbor but since i'd just moved into the country im gonna draw attention. I was staying up north in Alaska but im not the "The Silencer" they so dubbed me as. i know who the real killer is and he's been on my trail since i'd left Alaska where i'd "accidently" per say killed the man's only daughter, we were under contract. Im packing my stuff as we speak. it seemed ive overstayed my welcome here. My next destination is England. The only thing i own is this one suit case that could fit everything into it and i mean everything, even bodies though i wont start to do that. Its an rare item that i'd aquired on my "travels". i wont go into details on what i had to do to obtain it. There's knocking at my door and i ignored it. i didnt have to answer for id knew who was on the otherside of it. You cant mistake the scent of the one your contracted to. yes, im a demon except in parts.

"Damian, its me..."

'Michael!?' I said in a fake surprised tone. through our contract i was practically dancing in anticipation.

"Can you please open up?" he said in response, 'When the cops bust open the door, I'll give the final words we agreed on.'

'I await those words, my master and lover.' id purred feeling him flush with wanting needs.

Yes, me and my master have that kind of relationship as prior to the condition and nature of the contract. He lets me feed on the weak souls but his soul is what i really wanted; pure yet slightly tainted. Not to mention he was a greedy homosexual human. Outside the door, there were noises of rushed movements and i heard the pounding of the metal battle ram against the wooden door. Three forceful hits took the shattered the door off its hinges and in swarmed the cops and the FBIs. i saw Michael and he opened his mouth giving me those musical words in his clear and young voice.

" I Michael Nickelson hereby forefeit my life!" After those words left his sweet mouth everything slowed to almost a standstill.

'And i'll gladly take it.' I answered and casually walked through the still forms of uniforms officers. id embraced him and let my disquise melt away revealing my pre-angelic self. my beautiful redwings covered us both and tilting his head slightly back i laid the final kiss on his lips. His soul rushed into my hungry and awaiting mouth and a moan escaped from me. His soul was too good. Now an empty shell and our contract finished, time resumed back to its normal pace and i was already long gone. I had heard another soul cry out somewhere beyond this realm after finishing my meal. Id opened a portal and walked through it with my suitcase like nothing happen. If you havent figured it out im a hybred. half demon, half angel, part something else but i'll let you know what that other part is later. For now know that my name is Damian T. Seymore.

*****Please review this is something from the top of my head and some ideas from my friends on here sorry if i forgot ur Screen names lol*****


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The boy who cried out

I'm in England, though not the modern day era of England. What year was this? Oh yeah, its 1887. I'm also stationed just outside of the city; it's safer to do so as to not draw attention to myself who'd just popped out of nowhere. I'd long ago dropped my human form and walked little ways from the city to the woods. There I took off into the air in my deceiving angelic form. Up in the air I felt at peace. My beautiful and luscious red wings kept me airborne as I rode the currents as one would ride the waves...and no I'm not air surfing. The reason as to why I chose to fly is so that I can locate the soul that called out and claim it before my other "brethrens" do. The scenery was very pleasing to eyes as I scanned the landscape below. Trees, flowers, little log cabins, etc. An environmentalist will be ecstatic to get their hands on it.

Not saying that I'm going to bring one here into this era...maybe. Flying feels great; so much freedom to be had when you're flying. A ringing sounded in my ear...wait more like a violin that needs tuning. It was echoing and this time it was closer. I could feel the pull of its pain, almost like a leash on a dog, and as I flew to the source I came upon a small clearing that was barren of any new spring grass. In the middle of that clearing was the meal...ahem; I mean the tormented soul that summoned me from across time and space. I don't know why no other demons found this morsel yet but that's fine with me _**"beggars can't be choosers." **_right? I came to a halt just few feet away from the _**"client" **_as I like to label them. I was high enough not to be seen by the thing but close enough to see it clearly. The soul was a young boy about 14 (Author: I don't know what ciel's height is is) a boyish style hair that was black yet had a dark royal blue hue to it. There was blood caking one side of his face, probably had a head wound and his small skinny and pale frame was covered in bruises and cuts.

A gentle breeze blew through the area and the boy shivered. "Poor unfortunate soul..." forgive me, my previous master loved that movie: The Little Mermaid and I can relate to the sea witch. My eyes were alit with the thought of devouring this **"client"**.

~_someone, anyone please help...~ _again the soul cried out. Id almost wept in ecstasy his soul was saying more than his mind was. Whoever tormented this kid did a hella good job...never had I ate a soul of a child. Trust me, I'd prefer them a lil older mid teens or early adulthood, if you get my meaning.

_~what is it that you need help with...? ~ _My immediate response from what I could see startled the child and he looked widely around seeking out my voice. I did a dive and landed in the trees. I'd changed shape to a more an unangelic like form. Coming out of hiding on all fours, my body and face stretched and consorted shortening and lengthening. From my skin pale golden fur sprouted covering my whole body and face. My hands and feet became massive paws. My face was angular and my nose and mouth stretched into a snout with long incisors that hung out on either side of my mouth. Small spikes decorated along my spine to my tail making the tip into a bone blade. There were bones like blades going along onto of my ears. Can you guess what this form is? This feline form was not too scary or was it meant to be cute.

Stepping out, I'd saw the tormented boy jump in pure shock but didn't move an inch. He was wearing tattered garments and the air 'bout him says


End file.
